Of Love and Intelligence
by PerfectPassion
Summary: *SUMMARY MAY CHANGE* Piper McLean, a young college students finally out of her dorm and living in a new apartment. There she meets a young blonde, who introduces her to the others who all go to the same college and live on the same hall. Friendships and wild adventures ensue, with some romance along the way. Warning: GirlxGirl, BoyxBoy, Mild Cursing, Suggestive Themes
1. Coffee and Spiders

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus characters. Credit goes to Rick Riordan for that. However, I do own this story, so credit goes to me for that. But the AU's aren't exactly mine, so credit goes to the tumblr user who's name I've forgotten and do not have a link to. I shall fully credit them when I find it, which shouldn't be too long.**

**Prompts: This story is based off three prompts/AU's- ****I went to investigate a scream and found my neighbour standing on a chair to avoid a rat/cockroach/snake AU ; ****My pet tarantula escaped and I forgot to warn the guy below me who is scared of spiders AU ; ****I need you to pet sit my pet this weekend and I forgot to mention it's a giant snake, the mice are in the freezer, thanks bye! AU**

**Except for the snake it's a spider, so yeah. Credit goes to the person/people who made those and gave me inspiration.**

**Warnings: Mild cursing, GirlxGirl, Suggestive Themes, and a buttload of awesome.**

* * *

><p>Piper set the last box down with a sigh of relief, wiping sweat from her forehead. She groaned as she stretched, wincing slightly at the popping of her back. She placed her hands on her hips and looked around, a grin stretching across her face.<p>

"This place is going to be amazing when I'm through with it; it'll look like an actual apartment," she mused to herself.

The brunette picked up a cage with her pet in it. No, it wasn't a dog, cat, or even a hamster. It was a spider. She'd always been fascinated by them, and she'd had that one, whom she named Arachne, for quite a while. Next month would be a year.

She carried it and walked down the small hall, pushing open the door to a room -_her _room now- where some boxes already were. She set the cage down on _her_ -she would never get used to that- dresser, bending down with a light smile.

"This is our new home now. I promise you'll love it, as I'm sure I will." Lie. She wasn't sure if she'd ever think of it as her home, much less love it.

She was only 22 years of age, hardly a year over the drinking age as it was only February and her birthday was just a couple of months ago. She hadn't lived with her parents for that long, of course not. When she was 18 she went straight to college, and this year was currently her fourth. For the past 3 years she stayed in the college dorm, but she finally chose to get an apartment. She did only have a couple months left for school, anyway.

Straightening up, Piper exits her room and goes to the living room, deciding to work on that first. Her room wasn't her main priority as no one would see it- at least she assumed no one would see it.

She picked up a box and began unpacking, not much joy in her. There were too many boxes and little time. It was only 2 in the afternoon, but there were more boxes than she expected. She shook her head as she heaved her T.V. out of a box and mounted it on the wall, straining slightly. It took her about five minutes as it wasn't exactly a small T.V. making her slightly irritated already.

Piper stood back and examined her work for a moment, making sure it was secure on the wall. When she was satisfied with the results, she walked away and continued her unpacking.

* * *

><p>Piper flopped down on her bed, not exactly satisfied with her work. She was only about halfway done with unpacking, and there she was just a few days ago thinking since she got an apartment it wouldn't be a big deal to put everything together. She shook her head at her oblivious past self.<p>

Begrudgingly getting up, she walked to her bathroom. Ah, another thing she had to decorate. She started the shower and stripped, not before testing to make sure the water was scalding hot, the perfect temperature.

She tugged the hair bow out of her braid and then ran her fingers through it, the braid falling apart. It was slightly wavy from the braid it was in, different from her naturally straight hair.

She stepped in the tub, turning to face the faucet the water was coming out of. She moaned in pleasure at the hot water, feeling it cascading down her body, it taking some tension out of her bones. After just standing there enjoying the hot water, she finally began washing herself as the water began cooling down quite quickly.

* * *

><p>Piper woke feeling refreshed, but also groggy. The shower had helped with the tension, making her feel refreshed, but the sleep was still in her eyes, making her feel groggy.<p>

She quickly jumped out of bed, the grogginess immediately leaving her body; a smile made its way to her face- that trick always worked.

She searched through her suitcase, as she had yet to unpack it still, and threw on whatever she saw. Which just so happened to be a red, plaid and sleeveless shirt, capris that stopped at the knees, a jean jacket, and hiking boots.

A yawn escaped her mouth as she laced up her boots, and she didn't bother to stifle it. She stood, exited her room, the apartment, and finally the building. She was going to a nearby cafe, seeing as she couldn't really cook. Plus, she just wanted a quick breakfast. It was only Saturday, so she didn't need to be anywhere, but she always preferred quick breakfasts over long ones.

The walk to the nearest cafe wasn't too far. And even better, it was said to be one of the best cafe's in town, which she knew as she had been there plenty of times before. She entered, a little bell ringing like it always does to signify when someone enters or leaves.

"Morning, Ms. McLean!" A blonde, slightly pudgy girl greeted her from behind the counter. Her name was Emily, and she had worked there for only a few months, but with how often Piper came in, every worker knew who she was. Piper nodded at her with a small smile, going up to the counter.

"The usual?" Emily asked, but Piper shook her head. A new home, a new breakfast. Probably sounded ridiculous, but she usually switched everything else up when she switched one thing up.

"Can I get a Café Miel? To go?" She asked, as Emily grinned and nodded.

"Not many ask for that, although it's one of the best ones on the menu. You'll love it, trust me."

Piper waited, sitting on one of the rotating chairs in front of the counter. She glanced around the cafe, smiling as she saw couples sitting together, a few people on their laptops, and one person was even reading a book while sipping on what looked like hot chocolate. Classic.

She turned as not five minutes later Emily returned with her drink in a styrofoam cup. "Enjoy," she said as Piper smiled a thank-you-and-have-a-nice-day kind of smile, exiting the cafe.

Although it was only 8 in the morning, it was bright and sunny, with a slight stupor to it. She sipped her drink, sighing at how it filled her with warmth- literally. She walked back to her apartment building, nodding at the doorman. She stopped at her apartment, fishing about in her jacket pocket for her keys. Finally finding them, she opened the door and shut it again as she walked back in. She threw her keys on the coffee table in the small living room and walked to the window which had no curtain.

She stared out the window, surprised at how a town like hers could be so beautiful.

Just as she brought the cup back to her lips, she heard a scream. Piper looked up- the scream sounded feminine but you could never be too sure. She walked out of her apartment and followed the source of the noise, a couple of other people poking their heads out of their respective rooms.

She rolled her eyes at them. They couldn't even be bothered to do more than just stick their head out the door.

She finally found the room the screaming was coming from, which was just a few doors down. She entered, surprised at how it was unlocked, and saw a young blonde girl around her age standing on a chair, looking down at something on the ground. Piper, with a slight frown, walked towards her and suddenly laughed.

The girl's head flew up and a glare was present on her face. "You-you think this is funny? That's a freaking _spider _on my floor! A spider!"

Piper laughed harder, bending over and clutching her stomach. "Oh, I'm so sorry-" She bent down and let the spider crawl into her hand, ignoring the blonde's gasps of shock.

"W-what are you doing? Put that down! It could be poisonous or something!" Piper just shook her head.

"It's not."

"And how do you know? Why would you want to touch it anyway? It's hairy, and has eight legs, and who knows how many eyes- It's disgusting and gross and-" She cut herself off, shivering. Piper laughed again and closed her hand in a fist, making sure to not squish the spider.

"I have one answer for your two questions- It's my pet tarantula," she said with a shrug. "Her name's Arachne."

The young blonde's face contorted even more, but the glare never left her face. "That's YOURS?! Why don't you put it in a cage?"

"It _was _in a cage. It's always in a cage. I just don't know how it got out," a small confused frown found its way back to her face. Then she shrugged again. "But sorry for the trouble Ms. I'm-Scared-Of-An-Itty-Bitty-Spider."

The blonde turned red, either with embarrassment or anger Piper didn't know, and huffed slightly. "My name is Annabeth, Annabeth Chase, not Ms. I'm-Scared-Of-A-Huge-Goddamn-Beast." Piper grinned at her and shook her head, holding the hand out that wasn't holding the spider.

"I'm Piper, Piper McLean."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_**Okay, so I don't think there is a date set for Piper's birthday (I've researched it) and even so, I have a headcanon for her birthday. I feel it would be around November or December, haven't decided on a set day or month yet. But yes, in this story her birthday is around those months, hopefully soon I'll have a set month/day.**_


	2. Meeting (Nearly) Everyone

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus characters. Credit goes to Rick Riordan for that. However, I do own this story, so credit goes to me for that. But the AU's aren't exactly mine, so credit goes to the tumblr user who's name I've forgotten and do not have a link to. I shall fully credit them when I find it, which shouldn't be too long.**_

_**Warnings: Mild cursing, GirlxGirl, Suggestive Themes, and a buttload of awesome.**_

* * *

><p>Annabeth looked down at her hand, her eyebrows still furrowed together in a frown. "You have a cup in your hand."<p>

Piper also glanced down at her hand, her face heating up. "Oh, right..." She said and looked around, searching for a place to set her drink down. She spotted a table and set it there, walking back to Annabeth and held her hand out once more. The blonde hesitantly took it, shaking it, before quickly pulling it back. She jumped back to the ground but didn't go any closer to Piper.

"You going to put that thing back where it belongs?" Annabeth asked, the frown never leaving her face.

Piper tilted her head to the side and said, "Is smiling in your dictionary?" She got a glare in return but then her facial features softened. "And yes, I'll go do that now." She turned around and walked off, back to her apartment. She opened her fist and pet Arachne, cooing to her. "Don't worry about her, plenty of people will love you, I'm sure." Another lie.

She was about to enter her room when she stopped and frowned. She had left the door open. She facepalmed but walked in, shutting the door behind her. "Annabeth... what a strange name. It's two completely normal names by themselves but together... Never heard such a name."

She entered her room and bent down by the cage, tearing the lid off and setting the spider gently back in. "I don't know how you got out last time, but stay in this time." Wow, she thought, she talked to herself way too much. Shaking her head, she stood back up and dusted her pants off until she heard banging.

Couldn't she get a break? She'd been running around all day. Nevertheless, she ran back out of her room and to the door which looked like it was about to be ripped from its hinges. She quickly opened the door and saw Annabeth standing there, her fist raised like she was about to knock again.

"Woah, don't hit me." She raised her hands in the air like she was surrendering, "I didn't mean to let Arachne get out."

Annabeth looked at her confused for a moment. "Arachne? You're interested in Greek Mythology?"

Piper blinked before slowly nodding. "Yeah, I've loved it since I was a kid. Mostly 'cause of my father but..." She shook her head, not wanting to go into that detail about her father being an actor. She didn't want this girl to freak out and ask for signatures and posters and everything else. "Um, so what are you doing here?"

The girl looked confused momentarily before saying, "Oh, right! Here." She pushed Piper's coffee cup at her, which was significantly cooler than it was when she set it down in the blonde's room.

"Thanks," she said, taking the cup. She opened the lid to look in it, making sure the other didn't put anything in there to get her back for her spider getting loose.

"What, you think I poisoned it or something? I understand the whole spider thing was a mistake, and either way I'm not immature enough to do something like that." Piper looked up at her disbelievingly but pressed the lid back down.

They both stood there awkwardly for a moment before Annabeth said, "Sooo, you just moved in?" Piper turned around and noticed all the boxes laying around, some empty and turned over.

She turned back with a light blush on her face. "Oh yeah, I moved in just yesterday and I haven't finished unpacking yet."

Annabeth nodded and said, "I could always help if you want. As long as you have that spider locked up."

Piper grinned and nodded. "It's locked up. Let's just hope it doesn't get out again." She turned and walked into her apartment, hearing the other following and shutting the door.

"You living here with a boyfriend or something?"

Piper turned her neck so fast it cricked. She laughed and rubbed her neck. "Uh, no actually. Living here by myself. Why would you assume...?"

The other laughed and shrugged. "Well, I just assumed with those extra rooms you had someone else living here, like a boyfriend or roommate or something. I have a roommate with me. Her name's Reyna but she's working today. She'll be back around two."

Piper nodded but said, "Well since I just moved in I haven't really thought about roommates. I have to find a job first, and then maybe try to find a roommate. Anddd, I also don't have a boyfriend. I used to but um, not anymore."

Annabeth's head tilted to the side like she was going to ask what happened, but apparently thought better of it. "Well, let's get to unpacking then."

* * *

><p>Piper was surprised at how much Annabeth and her were alike. And how much fun she was when she wasn't screaming at her about her spider. With Annabeth helping her, they got finished unpacking everything and it was one by the time they finished.<p>

They both walked to the kitchen where she had a pack of water bottles. She took two out, giving one to the blonde, and drank heavily from hers.

"So your roommate is coming back in-" she grabbed her phone from her pocket and checked the time, "-an hour?"

Annabeth nodded as she set her bottle down. "Yeah, should be. Sometimes she gets off early, sometimes late. It really depends."

Piper nodded, wondering what the other girl would be like. Then Annabeth spoke up again. "There are some others you need to meet, too. Not my roommates, just my neighbors. A couple of them are... wild, but the others are pretty calm and cool. We all go to Goode University together."

Piper gasped, startling Annabeth. "Really? I've never seen you there before."

Annabeth's eyebrows went up. "You go to Goode University? I've never seen you there before."

"This is my fourth year. How old are you?"

"Twenty-four, and this is my sixth year. I'm majoring in being an architect."

Piper nodded, "Oh wow. I'm twenty-two, not really majoring in anything. And who exactly are these others?"

"Well, you've got Leo, Jason, Frank, Reyna, they're all around your age. Then Hazel, Nico, and Will, who are about a year younger. And finally, Percy, Grover, Rachel, Tyson, Thalia, and me. There are a couple others but we don't hang out much with them."

Piper shook her head in disbelief. "I know a couple of them, never really talked to them. Leo, he's sure something. And Hazel, I hang out with her sometimes, when I have no one else to talk to. And Jason... did he ever mention having a girlfriend?"

Annabeth nodded. "Oh yeah, though when I met him he said he had a feeling him and his girlfriend would break up. Then one day he said they did and never really talked about her much after that. I don't remember her name either, but I think it started with a P...?"

Piper swallowed, nodding also. "Yeah, that girlfriend was me."

Annabeth's eyebrows flew up. "Really? Oh wow, it's a small world."

"Yeah, really small... Well, I can't wait to meet the others. Are any of them here right now, in this apartment?"

Annabeth nodded and turned around. "Follow me."

* * *

><p>As they walked, Annabeth talked to her about who was roommates with who.<p>

"Leo is rooming with Hazel and Frank, which isn't exactly a good idea... I don't like to gossip but Leo's got a crush on Hazel but she's dating Frank. Nico is rooming with Jason and Percy, Tyson with Will and Grover, and Rachel with Thalia. Oh, did I mention Nico's dating Will and Percy and Jason are dating as well?" Annabeth sighed. "Yeah, it's all very confusing."

Piper tried to stifle a laugh but couldn't. "Jason is dating Percy? I never knew he was into guys."

Annabeth looked back at her and nodded as they stopped in front of one door. "You didn't? He never told us why you two broke up so I assumed that was why. Hmm. Well, Percy and Jason sure have an interesting relationship. They're both very um... dominant guys and so yeah, their room can be loud sometimes." She shook her head, obviously feeling awkward, and knocked on the door.

The door opened and out stepped a skinny Latino boy who looked like he was one of Santa's workers. "Hey, Annabeth! Who's this?" He asked as he examined Piper.

Piper shifted uncomfortably; she'd never liked people staring at her.

"This is Piper. She said she knew you." Leo stood in the doorway for a moment, continuing to stare at her, fingers tapping on the wall.

"Ah, yes, I know you. I've seen you around before in the cafeteria, with Hazel. I think she introduced you to me and Frank once."

"Frank and me," Annabeth corrected, making Piper smirk slightly.

"And I think Frank must've scared you off with his cuddliness," Leo continued, nodding sympathetically, "Yeah, that happens to everyone the first time around."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and pushed her way through and into the apartment. "Is Hazel here?"

Leo stepped back and let Piper in, shutting the door behind him.

"I'm here!" A voice called from what Piper assumed was the kitchen and she came out, coated in flour. "I was trying to make something." She stopped talking and glanced at Piper. "Piper? You know Annabeth?"

"Well I do now. I just moved in and met Annabeth today. She told me about everyone and is taking me to meet them." Piper wondered how many times she would have to explain this.

Hazel nodded. "Sorry Leo had to answer the door. I would have but..." she looked down pointedly at her apron. Then, another person emerged from the kitchen, also covered in flour. Hazel grinned and tried to wipe the flour off his face but it only made it worse.

"And here is Frank. Or what is left of him. Now it's just flour."

Frank snorted and shook his head like a dog, clouds of flour going everywhere. "Very funny." He nodded his head at Piper. "Good to see you again."

Piper nodded back, folding her hands together in front of her and teetering on the heels of her feet. Annabeth looked back at her and shook her head. "Well I think you've all scared her already, so now she's going to meet the others, if she's not scared about the others," she said with raised, questioning eyebrows.

"Oh, I'm fine. Let's go meet the others."

Annabeth led her out, Piper waving to the other three. "That was... interesting."

"Just be glad you didn't walk in on Leo and Frank arguing over who should get to date Hazel." Piper laughed as they walked further on.

"Next stop is Nico, Percy, and Jason."

* * *

><p>Piper wrung her hands, nervous about seeing Jason again. She hadn't seen him since the break-up and to be frank, she didn't really want to. It would be even more awkward now that he was with somebody else, especially since he never told her he was into dudes.<p>

She waited with bated breath as Annabeth knocked on the door. They waited and Piper frowned in confusion as she heard what sounded like yelling, and then she was able to make out words.

"Why do you get to top? You topped last time _and _the time before that."

"Well, perhaps because I have a bigger-"

Annabeth stormed in, dragging Piper along and she just barely got to see a young boy sitting on the couch, obviously very annoyed with the argument.

Another door was flung open and there were two half naked boys, a brunette under a blonde. They both turned as the two girls walked in, immediately jumping off the bed and walking over to them.

"Annabeth!" The blonde said, "What are you doing..." he stopped as he noticed Piper standing there. "Um-"

"Percy, Jason, meet Piper." She glanced at Piper before saying, "Now I know you already know Piper-"

"You know Piper?" Said Percy.

Both Piper and Jason were silent, until Piper finally spoke up. "Yes, he was an old friend of mine." Jason met her eyes, a slight frown on his face but Percy nodded.

"Cool! Well, as Annabeth already told you, I'm Percy, and you already know who this tiny dick is."

Jason turned and glared at him. "Tiny dick? I'll show you tiny dick-"

"Both of you, stop! Goodness, you both have small dicks, now can you please shut up?" Both boys turned to her, offended. Annabeth rolled her eyes, turning back to Piper. "Okay, while these two keep on bickering, you're going to meet Nico."

She was once again dragged off and brought back to the living room, but the boy was gone. Annabeth huffed and explained, "I should have known. I'm surprised he didn't leave earlier. He probably went over to Will's room, and they probably went off in town together. So I guess time to meet Grover and Tyson, the other four will have to wait."

* * *

><p>Piper stood awkwardly in the living room, Annabeth trying to get the two boys up. They were sitting and watching television, boxes of pizza scattered around along with crunched up coke cans.<p>

"We rarely get a day like this, seeing as Will always makes sure the apartment is clean. He says it's not "healthy" to leave pizza boxes lying around and watching T.V. all day," a boy with curly hair and a goatee, Grover, explained.

Tyson burped, his burp obviously an agreement. Annabeth scrunched up her nose in disgust, grabbing Piper's wrist once again. "Yeahh, this was the shortest visit, I think. Time to go see if Reyna is back. I'll introduce the other four to you later."

They exited the room and walked back to Annabeth's, which was several doors down. Annabeth opened her door, which was unlocked, and Piper could hear the faint noise of water running. Annabeth shut the door as they walked in. "Reyna's showering. She always showers after she gets back from her job."

Annabeth told Piper to make herself comfortable in the living room, which she tried to do. But she sat cautiously on the couch, and her muscles were tense. She only waited for a few moments before Annabeth walked out with a girl who was in only a towel. Piper's face heated up, but the other two didn't seem to be bothered. They must've been used to Reyna being half-naked around strangers.

"And here is Reyna. She's used to meeting strangers in only a towel." The girl called Reyna nodded grimly.

"Annabeth likes to get me out to meet new people, especially when I'm in the middle of a shower." She explained, a hint of a smile on her face.

Annabeth glanced at Piper, a grin on her face. "I think she's scarred forever." Reyna hit Annabeth in the arm, making her laugh. They must be real good friends, Piper thought.

"I _mean _she's seen so many crazy things today. She met Leo again, which was scarring enough, along with Hazel and Frank covered in flour. Then she met Jason and Percy, who were once again arguing over who would top who. She didn't get to meet Nico, as he left with Will. And then she met Tyson and Grover, who were wallowing in pizza and T.V."

Reyna made a face. "Oh, I definitely feel sorry for you. Well now there's no escape." Piper hoped she was joking, but she didn't seem to be.

"She also goes to Goode University, I guess I forgot to mention that."

Reyna nodded. "Well maybe for lunch Monday we can all meet up to eat somewhere. I'm sure you'd be beyong frightened of us by then, even though it's only Saturday now, but maybe if you can handle us we can all hang out," she said with a shrug.

"I'm sure I can handle you guys. Just one thing- Percy and Jason won't be arguing over who's topping who, will they?" Both Annabeth and Reyna laughed, though Piper thought it was a good question.

"It usually doesn't happen when we're all hanging out, but who knows? They're unpredictable." Annabeth answered.

Piper figured this was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: HELLO! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm really pleased with this chapter, and I like this one much more than the first. This one is way longer, and has better content, even though I feel the characters are a bit OOC. Please review and tell me what I could do to make it better and what you liked about it! If you didn't like it, that's fine, I'm always looking for ways to improve, so I'm cool with constructive criticism!**_


	3. Fights and the Four

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus characters. Credit goes to Rick Riordan for that. However, I do own this story, so credit goes to me for that. But the AU's aren't exactly mine, so credit goes to the tumblr user who's name I've forgotten and do not have a link to. I shall fully credit them when I find it, which shouldn't be too long.**_  
><em><strong>Warnings: Mild cursing, GirlxGirl, Suggestive Themes, and a buttload of awesome.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Maybe a babysitter? Wait- nevermind, you need experience. Or I could be one of those people in stores who try to sell theirs or someone else's products. I'm persuasive enough." Piper tapped her chin with the pen in her hand, thinking. She had some newspapers laid out on the coffee table. After her introduction to Reyna, and after Reyna had changed into clothing, Piper told Annabeth about how she wanted to get a job but didn't know where to look. So, Annabeth gave her some newspapers from the past couple of days to let Piper go through them and see if there were any jobs available that she might like. So there she was, sitting in Annabeth's apartment still with newspapers scattered across the table.<p>

"Why don't you try something obvious, like a waitress, or a librarian?" Annabeth suggested, to which Piper nodded thoughtfully.

"Yeah, and I think I saw an ad for a restaurant that was hiring." She flipped through another newspaper and stopped on a page, tapping her pen on an ad.

"Or you could be a stripper," Reyna said, making Annabeth laugh and Piper's face turn red.

"You're joking, right?" But Reyna seemed completely serene. Piper shook her head. "I might stick with waitress."

"Well, strippers do make more money then waitresses. But you could combine the two; you could work at Hooters."

Piper hit Reyna with the newspaper, her face even more red than before as both Annabeth and Reyna laughed at her. "_Waitress. _ I refuse to be anything even close to a stripper, so no Hooters," she said as she shook her head again.

She grabbed a pair of scissors from the table and cut out the ad from the newspaper. She looked over it.

**CHECKERS**** NOW HIRING**

_Waiter/Waitress wanted._

_Must be 18 years or older._

_Must be experienced._

_If interested, please call 631-555-1727._

Piper shrugged as she glanced at the phone number. "I'm experienced enough, I guess. I've been a waitress a few times in my teen years." She picked up her phone and dialed the number, waiting patiently for someone to pick up.

_"Hello?" _

"Hello, my name is Piper McLean and I was calling to inquire if your waitress position is still open?" Piper was impressed at how formal she sounded without stuttering or saying "um" or "uh".

_"Yes, that position is open. We can send an application form through the mail, and after it's filled out, you can send it back to our address."_

After giving the lady behind the phone her address, the lady replied, _"Thank you. It will be sent within twenty-four hours. Have a nice day."_

Piper pressed the "end" button and shoved her phone back in her pocket. "Well, I guess it's settled for now. All I have to do is wait twenty-four hours for the application form."

"It's a pity you didn't choose the librarian position. I work as one for the local library." Annabeth stated, making Piper raise an eyebrow.

"Hmm. Well, I would feel more comfortable as a waitress, seeing as I've been one before. Also, I could use my persuasive skills much more as a waitress," Piper said with a shrug.

Annabeth nodded, then stood up as she heard voices in the halls. "I think Nico and Will are back, possibly with Thalia and Rachel." She opened the door and stood outside for a moment, conversing with the people outside the door. Then suddenly four people were pushed inside, Annabeth right behind them.

"Piper," she started as she shut the door and moved beside the four, "I would like you to meet Thalia, Rachel, Nico, and Will. All in order."

Piper scanned the four. They all looked different from the other. The first, Thalia, had jet black hair and bright blue eyes, and was rocking the punk look. The second, Rachel, had curly red hair and green eyes, with more of a chill look as Piper noticed the doodles on her faded jeans. Next was Nico, who had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, with a skull shirt and aviator jacket. Finally, Will, with shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a casual t-shirt and shorts.

"It's nice to meet you all," she said as both Rachel and Will grinned at her, while the other two were silent.

"Piper here goes to Goode University, though apparently liked being in the background," Annabeth explained as Piper gave a light laugh, agreeing with her. Again with the whole "liking the simple things in life, and never being the center of attention" unless, of course, it came to being the center of her father's attention.

"Well that's changing because there's no such thing as "being in the background" when you're friends with us," Will said, the easy grin still on his face. "Nico was once like that, but I was able to get him out of his shell."

Nico snorted and rolled his eyes, pushing Will away from him. "Yeah, I still regret it sometimes."

"Aw, don't be like that," Will said with a playful pout, trying to kiss Nico who was trying to push the other away. Piper bit her lip to keep the grin in, Annabeth saying, "Okay you two, get another room."

Everyone laughed as Will winked at them and dragged a blushing Nico out of the room.

"You get that a lot with these couples around here," Thalia said. "One of the main reasons I don't date, because I don't want to succumb to that lovey-dovey crap."

"Or is it perhaps because you're a prude?" Rachel asked innocently, making Piper laugh and Thalia glare at her.

Then Piper stood. "I'm gonna go now. I can't believe how late it's gotten. I have to go and buy some groceries since I didn't want to do that before when everything wasn't unpacked. See you guys later."

She shoved the ad in her jacket pocket and walked out their apartment, waving goodbye to the four girls.

* * *

><p>"Of course I have to get peanut butter and jelly," she commented to herself as she grabbed both of those items and placed them in her cart. She'd always loved PB&amp;J sandwiches; they were so simple, and she always hated the fancy life her father tried to give her as a child.<p>

Continuing on, she grabbed a few more things. Her cart was already full, and she didn't really need much, anyway. She didn't eat much, and this would last her for quite a while.

Her thoughts were cut off as she ran into someone else's cart. Her face burned slightly as she muttered a sorry.

"Who do you think you are, running into me like that?" Piper looked up at the demanding voice and saw a tall brunette standing with another tall brunette. Except the demanding one wasn't Asian and didn't have makeup and jewelry on.

Piper glared at her, "I said I was sorry. I was thinking, I didn't mean to run into you."

"Well maybe next time you need to stop thinking and start watching where you're going," the Barbie-fied Asian said.

Piper grit her teeth. "And maybe you should _start _thinking, which must be hard for a Barbie like you to do, huh?"

Before she knew it, the demanding, non-Barbie was holding her up by her shirt. "You better watch who you're speaking to. You speak like that to me or my girlfriend again I'll run you into the ground."

"Oh, Clarisse hon, she's really not worth our time," the Asian commented, looking bored though her eyes were alight with anger. The one apparently called Clarisse snarled and set Piper down, removing her hands and wiping them on her clothes like Piper had some disease.

"Fine. You better watch yourself."

Piper grit her teeth as the two left, gripping tightly on the cart as she went and checked her items out, leaving as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>Placing everything where they needed to go, Piper thought back to the two girls she had the unfortune to meet. They were possible the rudest people she had ever met. They were definitely right for each other, though their looks were completely different aside from the height and hair color.<p>

Piper sighed as she finished putting everything up, trudging over to the living room and flopping on the couch. She laid there for what felt like hours with her arm over her eyes, just thinking and breathing. Before she knew it, she was snoring peacefully on the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! So how'd you like this one? I hope it was a bit more in character. I wanted this one to be more interesting than the last two so I added some conflict in, though it is way shorter than the previous two, so sorry about that. How do you guys feel about Clarisse and Drew? Quite the odd couple, eh? I was going to originally have them introduced at the university but then my mind suddenly thought "HEY, CONFLICT IDEA, CLARRISE, DREW, PIPER, STORE, BUMPING CARTS, FIGHT" and so yeah xD. Review please, and I also wouldn't mind a favorite and follow for the story ;)**


	4. Author's Note

Hey everyone! I am _**soooo **_sorry for not updating in what seems like forever (at least to me). I've just been really busy, and also writer's block creeps up on me at the worst of times. But I actually have been writing the fourth chapter. I'm not sure yet when it'll be up. Hopefully this weekend, but there's no guarantee. But again, sorry. See you in the next chapter!


End file.
